


turn up the crazy

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, don't bother reading, just my notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are my notes for the prompt where one is a superhero and the other is a super villain and they room together in college and have to keep patching each other after battles. basically these notes are on my laptop and I can't access them from my phone unless I post them, so don't bother reading this</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn up the crazy

PROMPT  
A superhero story where the villain and the superhero are roommates and they keep making excuses about why they are out all the time and they stitch each other up after battles but neither has any idea that the other is their nemesis and they keep having to lie to each other about why they are covered in scratches and bruises all the time. Bonus points if they are attracted to each other!

PLANNING  
I have never planned for a fic before outside that stupidass piece of paper in my pencil case that I really should remove and burn like I really don’t need Taylor or someone else going through and finding my plans for the next chapter of Lonely, Lonely Little Life that would be awkward as frick seriously I need to burn that I do not need that no way.  
Um.

ONE HALF OF THE SHIP: PATRICK STUMP- CUTE MUSIC STUDENT WHO BLUSHES A *lot* BUT IS SURPRISINGLY SARCASTIC AND HAS A REALLY SHORT TEMPER omg bro seriously SUCH AN ANGEL LET’S BE REAL HERE- BUT ALSO SUPER EVIL BAD GUY named Goshawk   
I’m thinking of making Patrick the villain, just for kicks, because I only ever see Pete as the bad guy in anything like this and music related superpowers c’mon damn RIGHT Patrick is going to kick Pete’s ass by singing at him OMG PATRICK REFUSES TO SING FOR PETE AND PETE DOESN’T KNOW WHY AND ACTUALLY GETS HELLA OFFENDED BY IT TBH BUT TEASES HIM ABOUT IT AND ALL umm Patrick can fly too just because, bird related name? He has hella cool wings that appear when he sings something specific IT COULD BE SOMETHING HELLA LAME OMG JUST FOR KICKS *he’s still pissed at /bandom character, older or superior?/ for setting that as his transformation code I mean seriously TY /character/ JUST BC YOU WERE BITTER THAT I GOT THE COOL POWERS /character/ is a small time villain up in NYC or something now etc etc insert funny story or whatever* SONGBIRD OR SOMETHING HM well transforms into basically himself just with massiveass wings and HOLLOW BONES MOTHERFRICKERS LIGHT AS A FEATHER OVER HERE wings are 8 foot maybe? Anyway carrying on he basically can transform into himself just with massive wings, hollow bones so he can fly and all that, and feathers kind of all over, costume is a short ish sleeved leather jacket with slits in the back, fingerless leather gloves, cool pants, combat boots or whatever and a shirt of some sort. He has feathers up his arms and covering some of his torso and neck, decorating his neck really flatteringly BC PRETTY BIRDY CMON backstory is that he’s MAGICAL AF legit a descendent of some fallen angel dude called Gabriel OMG SIDEPLOT GABRIEL SUPPORTA IS THE DICKHEAD ANGEL WHO GOT KICKED OUT OF HEAVEN FOR BEING AN ASSHAT and for making out with a demon (ahem William Beckett, also worshipped by Patrick’s squad) HE’S LIKE THE GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT ETC GRANDPA OF EVERYONE WITH POWERS LIKE PATRICK aka BIRDNESS AND SOMETHING ELSE WEIRD basically some of his and William’s descendants (Gabe is trans btw bc wHY THE HELL NOT so since they didn’t have surgery or much in the way of medicine back then he still had a fully functional uterus etc AND SO WILLIAM WAS JUST LIKE hey babe you know what I want kids let’s adopt some and Gabe was like UM but idk bae I want them to be ours?? And William was like hell yes if you’re cool with that? So yeah basically legit m-preg happened) have a random bird-related power (imitation, hypnosis, etc etc) and can transform into a bird by way of singing something in particular (some descendants have hella good voices, some really really don’t) anyWAY Patrick is a bad guy yeah done. Anyway he steals stuff and terrorises Chicago bc he’s a) bored and b) it’s kind of a traditional in his family, that’s what you get when you’re related to a fallen angel and a demon ugh.

THE OTHER HALF OF THE SHIP: PETE WENTZ- DORKY EMO POLI-SCI STUDENT WHO THINKS HE’S *so* cool HE’S NOT seriously this is pete wentz we’re talking about ANYWAY LOTS OF BAD PICK UP LINES ANNOYING AS HELL BUT SWEET AND MEANS WELL- ALSO AMAZING HERO named DecayDance   
Okay well I’m pretty sure I’m going to make Pete the hero WHO KEEPS GETTING CONFUSED AS A BAD GUY omg SIDE PLOT about various incompetent members of the police force who see a shadow-y guy running around and arrest him or whatever only to find out it’s THE WHATEVER PETE’S COOLASS NAME IS and then apologise a lot- make a band the police force people? Panic! At the Disco as dud police officers omg Dallon is the cute Dad guy who apologizes a lot and asks for Pete’s autograph for his wife, Brendon in the hyperactive dude who asks Pete out for the lols (Pete says no bc pls PRETTY ROOM MATE), Ryan is the one who offers Pete a joint and then when Pete refuses makes some excuse about it being a set up or whatever, Jon is the really nice guy who just wants to protect his city and Spencer is the grumpy one who’s really pissed that these DAMN KIDS THINK THEY’RE SUPERHEROES WTF resting bitchface yay. Anyway Pete doesn’t have any superpowers, sadface, and he’s PRETTY PEEVED ABOUT THAT AND COMPLAINS TO HIMSELF AND BAD GUY PATRICK A LOT but he did find some really cool glove things in a sewer somewhere (he suspects that they’re from a bad guy of some sort but he doesn’t really care because they’re stylish as and oh also they shoot these knife blade with ELASTIC CABLES ATTACHED TO THEM SO HE CAN BASICALLY FLY SORT OF ISH things idek He knows it’s such a horrible Spiderman rip-off but hey he’s way hotter than Tobey Maguire so it’s fine) anyway Pete started off just wearing the gloves around because steampunk-sort of-chic but then this really pretty boy called Mikey Way was about to get mugged in a dark alleyway that Pete was passing by so Pete tried to throw the bottle of beer he was drinking at a mugger but accidentally activated the gloves instead and sent a knife blade THING thing through the bad guy’s shoulder oops luckily he was wearing a bandana and sunglasses (losing a stupid bet ended up saving his secret identity TY LINDSEY BALLATO). After this he kept experimenting with the gloves and decided to try to keep saving people. Employing the talents of the one and only Victoria Asher, the only person to know his secret identity at present, they made a hella cool costume which is literally just really skinny jeans, a bulletproof-ish vest that Vicky bought off eBay, the gloves, the bandana (only modified so he won’t have to keep retying it like in the beginning holy shit that was so annoying) and some googles that look like sunglasses but can be changed to night vision HOW COOL IS THAT VICKY IS THE BEST also this grey beanie with some Kevlar in it gotta look after ya noggin c’mon

 

PLOT PLANNING  
The story begins with supervillain Goshawk fighting some people. Stuff is happening whatever idk fight scene, kidnapping, stealing stuff or whatever idec. Goshawk is injured so flies off.  
Cut to fond dialogue between Pete and Patrick. We are introduced to the two, and shown that Pete is patching Patrick up while pestering him about what happened. Patrick refuses to tell but Pete pesters him until Patrick snaps at him. Apologising, Pete hugs the smaller man and Patrick hugs back. They’re not dating or anything but c’mon it’s obvious that Pete is infatuated and Patrick is crushing just a little bit.  
Flash to a normal day for the characters, with the two of them going to separate classes, seeing their friends, until Pete runs off to fight someone bc yolo and so they end up back in their room, patching Pete up. He also refuses to tell, only giving Patrick ridiculous pickup lines like “Oh, it’s nothing, I just fell FOR YOU!” and “It actually did hurt quite a lot when I fell from heaven.” FLUFF OMG so much cuteness y’know   
This continues, with more scenes of patching each other up, parties, classes, fighting people, and THEN THEY FIGHT EACH OTHER well actually Pete tries to stop Patrick from robbing a bank or some crap but Patrick is like LOL WHAT LOSER and just shoves him out of the way lmao.  
The next day Pete is in a really pissy mood and Patrick gets confused and tries to cheer him up until Pete yells at him to piss off. Patrick is hurt at that and basically just politely excuses himself and then flies off to go punch some stuff even though he’s not very good at punching things and y’know hurts his hands and comes back and Pete patches him up and they’re friends again.  
Goshawk and DecayDance fight a whole bunch more times but Patrick always wins lol but Pete has kind of stopped caring and instead kind of doesn’t mind fighting the Goshawk for the lols anyway stuff happens more fights it’s cute and funny.  
AND THEN Pete and Patrick kind of almost kiss but then Pete has to go because he got an alert from Vicky about a relative of Patrick’s bashing everything up DAMMIT HAYLEY OMG and he’s really upset about it and Patrick is sad/very pissed so runs off go does some bad guy stuff and then Pete in his costume shows up and they fight and this time somehow PETE WINS and actually really hurts Patrick by shooting a grappling hook through his wing, which freaks Pete out because it was mostly an accident because Goshawk has never really hurt him before, not Pete just hurt him, so he rushes over to Patrick and THEN REALISES IT’S PATRICK AND IS ALL JUST LIKE WELL SHIT THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING YOLO and he kisses Patrick and Patrick is really confused until Pete takes off his bandana and crap and yeah happy ending something happens woo hoo.   
DIALOGUE TO POSSIBLY USE

“Goshawk? What sort of name is that?! I can’t even pronounce it. Go-shawk. Gosh-awk. Go-hawk. What even is a Goshawk, anyway?”  
“It’s a bird, dumbass. Better name then- oh, wait, I don’t know what your name is. Because you’re just some stupid kid playing dress up who needs to GET OUT OF MY WAY!” 

 

He’s really not that good at fighting, is he?

Not as good as he should be. If Frank could see him now, the dickhead would probably be laughing their stupid ass off at how he’s getting his kicked. 

That’s what the wings should be for, geez. Flying away from conflict and far, far away from situations like this. But he has to be stupid and get trapped inside some stupid run down building in the middle of fucking nowhere- what is he doing here, anyway?!

Oh, yeah. Tracking down the newest supervillain who’s come to try and take over his city.

The salty taste of blood in his mouth is something he’s more than used to but the accompanying pain that comes from the sharp blow stings enough to make him close his eyes and lose focus for a moment. Shit, everything’s fuzzy, that’s probably not good. Another hit, however, pulls his attention back to the smirking woman in front of him. 

New and arrogant as fuck.

She lands blow after blow and it hurts. Studded gloves, sparkling with silver like the ring through her nose and the shimmer on her eyelids, hit him again and again and before he knows it she’s stopped and he’s on the floor staring up at brown eyes and blue lips pulled into a smirk. 

“Thought you were supposed to be good.”

Her words are seemingly nonchalant but she’s hiding the way she’s gasping for breath. He’s barely broken a sweat. This little spar is nothing, really.

Blood stains his skin when he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He winces as a feather grazes against a cut on his lip. Okay, maybe it’s not nothing. She’s decent. But he is good.

“I am.”

He pulls himself off the floor and spreads his wings out behind him. The gasp she can’t hold back bring a smile to his face.

Ha. 

He blocks her next punch. It’s all too easy to deflect it with his wrist and kick out sharply, catching her off guard and landing another hit before she can react. She inhales sharply and it tells him he’s hit his target- her stomach, winding her. Propelling himself forward with a downward push of his wings, he flies forward and collides with her, forcing her backwards. She retaliates with a kick but it’s far too weak, misdirected. He’s easily able to catch her leg and flip her to the ground. Her gasp when she lands heavily makes him feel bad for a minute but the pounding in his head quickly rectifies that.

“What’s your name?”

The grim set of her mouth tells him she knows that she’s defeated- but also that she’s not going to give up. Ugh. She’s not going to get up to try and fight him again but she’s not going to tell him shit, either. 

“Holy smokes, do we want to do this the hard way or the easy way? Because I’m kind of getting sick of this, yeah? I’ve got things to do. Really don’t want to spend the rest of my morning waiting for you to introduce yourself.”

Also, he’s got a lecture in, like, an hour and a half. He wouldn’t mind missing it but he’s going to flunk out if he doesn’t attend at least one for the semester.

His exasperated sigh and exaggerated eye roll makes the woman’s mouth twitch into a smirk. There’s no fear in her eyes. Of course. He’s so totally unscary, it’s kind of sad.

“Please?”

“Halsey.”

Well, that’s a stupid name. At least his actually kind of makes sense- the bands of grey around his white wings look similar enough to that of a Goshawk, and so what if no one can pronounce it? It’s cool. Totally not lame. What even is a Halsey? 

“What?”

“Halsey. Now go fuck yourself.”

Rude. 

“You want to terrorise Chicago, you have to follow my rules. This city is my city and I don’t care how cool your hair looks,


End file.
